legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P5/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are both seen sitting on the beach together) Alex: *smiles* Jessica: This is nice Alex. Alex: Sure is Jess. Just you and me. Jessica: Yeah... (The two sit together hugging) Jessica: At least we could get a break from the party. Alex: Yeah, just enough for our alone time. Jessica: And what fun it's- .... Alex: Hm? Jess? Jessica: H-Hold on- hehehe, what the heck is that?? Alex: Is something wrong? What's so funny? Jessica: Nothing! *Giggles* S-Something's tickling me! Alex: Huh?? (Alex looks at Jessica before he sees a Targhul Infant bonded to her side) Alex: Wha- ???: Oh Alex there you two are! (Rayla then runs up) Alex: Rayla? Rayla: Hey Alex, you wouldn't have happened to see a Targhul Infant outside of the nest have you? He got out not too long ago. Alex: *Points to the bonded infant* You mean him? Jessica: *giggles* Rayla: Wha- Hey now! What are you doing to Jessica? (The infant then separates from Jessica) ???: *Cooing* Rayla: *Picks up the infant* I can't turn away from any of you for two seconds can I? Alex: How did he get out? Rayla: Oh, Davey left the door open earlier. We thought no one got out, at least not until we did roll call. Alex: I see. Rayla: Yeah. Jessica: Is Davey okay? Rayla: Yeah he's fine. He apologized for leaving it open. Jessica: That's good. I thought Davey might over react to this. Rayla: He was about to but we calmed him down before he got started. ???: *Cooing* Rayla: Aw it's okay kiddo. Jessica: Well as long as Davey's alright. Rayla: He is. This little guy didn't hurt you now did he Jess? Jessica: No he didn't. He just bonded was all. Rayla: Well that's good. Do you guys wanna head down to the nest with me? Alex: Oh, sure! Jessica: Yeah we can come down. We're not doing anything important right now. Rayla: Great! Then come on! (Alex and Jessica stand up) Rayla: You wanna hold the baby Jessica? Jessica: Sure! (Rayla hands the infant to Jessica) ???: *Happy cooing* Jessica: Aw hey there little guy! (The Infant coos as Jessica hugs it. The four then approach the nest) Rayla: X! Open up! (The door opens up as X steps out) X: Hey Rayla. Did you find the missing one? Rayla: Yep. Jessica has it. X: Oh thank god. ???: *cooing* X: Is he okay? Jessica: Yeah he's okay. He did bond to me though. X: Well as long as he didn't hurt anyone. Jessica: Oh I doubt any of your kids would hurt someone. You've raised them too well. X: *Puts an arm around Rayla* Not alone I haven't. Rayla: Oh you give me too much credit. X: No I don't sweetie. Rayla: Awww. Alex: So, can we come in? X: Sure! Come on in guys! (Alex and Jessica enter the nest with the two) Jessica: *sigh* Nice to see this place full of life again. Alex: Yeah. X: And it's all thanks to you guys. Rayla: Yep. Alex: Eh it was more thanks to Jessica. I was dusted back there. Jessica: Yeah... Rayla: Well thanks either way. You've been a big help for us no matter what. Jessica: Aww thanks Rayla. Alex: We appreciate it. Rayla: No prob. (The infants in the nursery then see Alex and Jessica) ???: *gasp* They're back! ???: Alex! Jessica! (The infants all cheer in happiness) Alex: Hey kids! Jessica: How's everyone doing? ???: Good! ???: We're fine guys! Alex: That's good to hear! X: Say uhh Alex? Alex: Hm? X: Would you two be willing to take them to the play room? Me and Rayla have an important chat to deal with. Alex: Oh sure! Jessica: Yeah we'd be glad to guys! X: Thanks guys. Alex: Alright kids, follow us! Jessica: We're all gonna go play! (The infants all cheer as they follow the two into the play room) Rayla: You think they'll be alright by themselves? X: Oh yes. They learned from last time. I'm sure they did. Rayla: Alright. X: Now then, let's go someplace private and discuss this. Rayla: Okay. (The two go to talk in private as Alex and Jessica are seen leading the infants into the play room) Alex: Here we are kids! Jessica: You kids ready to have fun? ???: We are! ???: We're all so glad you came back! ???: We had so much fun last time! Alex: We know you did! Jessica: But we need to set some ground rules. ???: Ground rules? Alex: Yeah. From now on, you guys can't bond to us all at once. Jessica: Yes please don't do that again. ???: Did we hurt you last time? Alex: No. Jessica: It's just....complicated is all. ???: Oh, okay. Alex: If you guys REALLY want to bond, you'll have to take turns. And we have a limit. Only 3 at a time. ???: Okay! ???: Can we do it right now? (Alex and Jessica look at each other and both shrug) Alex: Sure why not? Jessica: As long as you stand by the rules. (6 go up to Alex and Jessica and 3 each bond with them) Alex: All right! Now the rest of you! Let's play some games! Infants: YAY!! Jessica: Yeah! (The group then starts to play as the scene cuts to X and Rayla alone together) X: Alright, I think we're alright to talk here. Rayla: I take it this is again about having kids? X:..... Rayla: X? X: Maaaybe? Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts